Deck Of Cards
by ShadowFire52
Summary: From the moment they met until the moment she broke his heart it was him for her and her for him. Now he has no clue what to do with himself anymore so he decides to take a walk through the city and ends up near her shop... Characters said at the end.


_**Random oneshot I felt like writing. You don't find out who is who until the end so I hope you'll keep attention to this. I've been having some block problems because I've been busy and today I've done nothing and not used to the lack of something to do and didn't feel like working on something I should (homework,otherstories,ect) and so I wrote this while listening to King of Diamonds. I don't own Hetalia and frankly I don't support the past couple that this story is about.**_

_**-XXXX-**_

A white puff slipped from his lips into the cold air as he looked up into the dark sky from where he leaned along the building. The tall streetlights were the only light of the streets for most of the city that wasn't at a bar was fast asleep in their beds, boxes, or where ever they slept. It was just a quiet night with himself as the only one up and about and wandering to nowhere and had a wish of staying dry tugging at his mind. The man didn't know what to do with himself anymore as he watched the rolling clouds over the moon.

_"Its full! Can we please go for a walk?" _she would always ask on these nights.

He would always take her for a walk even if he was in the middle of something. She would ask him with a look and voice that he just couldn't say no to or even think the word. The expression she wore was still so clear he could draw every detail. From the tiny laugh lines he had started to cause to the sparkle in her green eyes that were focused on him. That look of love that he actually saw on himself during those times.

Ever full moon he would take her out and they would just walk and she would giggle and spin if it rained, smiled wider and point out constellations in the sky if there weren't clouds, sometimes they would end up on the roof of the apartment building they had shared and would just l there on a blanket they stashed and spend the night there under the stars she loved and he would just say how much he loved her.

Slowly he reached into the packet and pulled out a 'portable cancer box' as she used to call it and got mad whenever he even tried to hide them. Pulling out his lighter he flicked the wheel until a flame was created and sparked and crackled as the cold air tried to extinguish it. With one of the white sticks balancing in his lips he bought up the flame to the end and the free hand to help the stick take the flame. Slipping the lighter back in his pocket he held it from his lips and let the smoke go.

_"Damnit! You know I hate those things!"_ she would yell and slap the cigarette from his mouth before stomping it out with her shoe _"I'm sorry...I just want you to be with me as long as you can..."_ and then they would kiss and he would forgive her.

Looking down the road he saw the lights on at their- at her store which meant she was counting inventory that night.

The man stood up straight and pulled his feet from where they had looked frozen to the cement before making his way to the shops' window and looking in. It was just a little souvenir shop of trinkets from all over the large world. It was probably the smallest shop in the whole city but it was loved and usually packed when open; even when she left it open late on inventory nights.

After letting the memories that had been awaken settle once more he continued a few more feet to the door and walked inside and the sound of a bell noisily ringing was absent.

_"I put a bell up so you would know when someone enters. Think of it as a store opening gift."_ he had said as he climbed down the ladder and smiled at probably what had been the day they first became friends.

From that he took in the familiar smells and let the day they met come back to him.

_"Who the hell are you?" he snapped._

_"Does it matter?" she was witty he'd give e her that "What are you doing here?"_

_Crossing his arms he stared her down "I'm waiting for someone in an ally, what do you think I'm doing?"_

_She had smirked "Oh I thought you were going to a box home." which in prompt set him off and the two started to fight and argue until the woman brought up the idea "Let's play a game of cards to see who wins this one." and sat on the floor, flattened her dress, and setting up some cards._

_He joined her on the ground and they played and the farther the game went the man realized "Yo, you're missing a card. You took another queen of diamonds and drew a mustache on it." he held up the scribbled card._

_"Uh...yeah that's supposed to represent a king. I lost mine a long time ago so I decided that a queen will do." she told him and they laughed "You're not as bad as I thought..." she admitted._

_"Same with you." he replied and they continued to laugh._

Taking a look through the shop he looked at a few miniature globes before moving to the counter and took a look through the doorway that lead to the back. There she was and he was about to say something to get her to look when there were arms suddenly wrapped around her and he saw her kiss him quickly and fix his glasses. He watched as a little boy about one that looked almost identical to her was picked up and snuggled and cooed over.

Walking away from the sight of the little family he picked up a notepad and pen from the counter and quickly scribbled something down and after digging through his pocket and lying down a small paper wrapped object. Giving one last look to see her smiling face he left the store and continued on his way down the cold city roads.

"Did you hear that?" she asked and looked out as she held her son closer.

"I did not." she got as an answer though at the same time she spotted the letter. Walking over she picked up the faint smell of smoke and she read the scribbled note.

_**To Elizabeta-**_

_**I stopped by because I had something to give you and something to say but I saw that you were busy. In the little envelope thing I made I was able to find your card. It's that king of diamonds that you lost. It is the one from that deck, I'd know it anywhere. And what I wanted to say is something I shouldn't but oh well.  
>I love you still.<br>I won't get it back I know but I'm ok with it. I just, hope you have a good life and a better one than you had with me. Make sure that he'll take you for a full moon walk on nights like tonight. Also after this letter I know you probably had forgotten about me and now are starting to worry though don't worry.  
>Awesome is always alright.<strong>_

_**-Gilbert**_

Her fingers opened the small "gift" and she stared at the card that was actually hers

"Who's that from?" the man asked as her walked over to them both.

Putting the card in her apron and brushing the paper to the garbage "No one Roerich honey, no one." she said as she glanced out the window.

With a sigh he gave an "Alright." as he walked to the back of the store again.

She continued to watch the window as she slowly was stroking her boy's hair and making her way to the back. As soon as she turned away from the window...

It started to rain outside.

_**-XXXX-**_

_**Yep still bored and still don't support HungaryxPrussia. Sorry that this is so short too. I couldn't add much more with my block.**_

_**So yeah...That's it for this.**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**clicky!**_


End file.
